facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
UNSC Corvette
The Corvette is a warships classification used in the UNSC Navy. Corvettes are smallest type of light capital warship in service in the UNSC and it is also the most lightly armed ship to be ever classified as a light capital warship. It is the cheapest vessel to produce allowing large numbers of these vessels to be fielded. Corvettes are only commandeered by a small number of crew, less than 40 naval personnel are needed to maintain it in working order. Corvettes are usually used to escort other larger ships such as Cruisers and Carriers against fighters, providing additional point defense for these vessels. Overview As the most lightly armed warship in the UNSC Navy, the Corvette is looked down upon by many amongst the rank and file in the Navy. Their light armor plating, only 50 centimeters is susceptible to even the most light projectile weapons. Without the recent installation of energy shields, Corvettes would only last for 5 minutes in a major space battle with other capital warships. There is a joke in the Navy; 20 corvettes are the equivilent of a single Frigate which goes to show how the Corvettes specifications are significantly lower than those of other warships. The Corvettes only effective ship-to-ship weapon is its oversized archer missile which are fired from 6 pods mounted on the starboard and port side of the ships' nose. Despite of this though Corvettes are very effective against starfighters. Their 75mm Vulcan Rotary Cannons can make swiss cheese out of most starfighters. Even the heavily armored Shortsword-class bombers are no match for these cannons. Furthermore Corvettes are more maneuravable than Frigates, allowing them to literally 'weave' through enemy fire. When deployed in large numbers protecting a larger vessel such as a carrier, nearly no dropships, starfighters and other small ships can penetrate the Corvettes overlaying line of fire. Layout The Corvette is 215 meters long, which is approximately a third of the length of a UNSC Frigate. It has four 'wings' that expand at the end of the ship which are the location of the archer missiles of the Corvette. One Vulcan cannon is located at the top of the ships 'nose', another one at the bottom of the nose and the last one is located at the stern of the ship. It has six additional oversized archer missile pods located at the port and starboard sides of the nose. Like the Destroyer, the Corvette does not have any hangar which is due to the ships smaller size. Consequently the Corvette carries no heavy fighter escort. Instead it has five 'Koala' Drone Fighters located inside its small cargo bay which can be deployed in battle via system of compact linear catapults. Specifications Dimensions A Corvette is 215 meters long, 78 meters wide and 55 meters tall. It is the smallest warships to be ever classified as a light capital warship. Propulsion Like all other UNSC warships the Corvette utilizes a Deuterium nuclear fusion reactor to generate its energy needs. However the reactors inside a Corvette is significantly smaller than those inside of larger light capital warships such as the Frigate. These 'compact' versions of the reactor allows a much more efficient use of the energy produced from the reactors, saving the commander the concern of a quickly overheating reactor. Standard issue nuclear counter measures are of course the N-Jammer which renders nuclear based technology useless and N-Jammer Cancellers which negates the effect of N-Jammers in a small area. The Corvette is also equipped with a Shawfujikawa Translight Engine, allowing it to conduct slipspace jumps. The Shawfujikawa Translight Engines installed in Corvettes though are unique, they are the newest type of compact Slipspace drives which allows the Corvettes to travel through slipspace nearly twice as fast than other UNSC ships. This makes the Corvettes one of the fastest ships in slipspace jumps. Armament *75mm Vulcan Rotary Cannons x3 *Archer Missile Pods x24 *Oversized Archer Missile Pods x6 *Shiva Nuclear Missiles x3 Hull and Shielding The Corvettes Titanium A Battleplate armor is extremely thin, only 50 centimeters in thickness. This makes the armor much more susceptible to even light projectile weapons, energy weapons can boil through the armor plating in seconds. To compensate for this a reflective coating was added which spreads the damage of energy weapons throughout the hull, instead of allowing to boil through a single concentrated area of the hull. Like all light capital warships in the UNSC, energy shields were also recently installed on all Corvettes currently in service, increasing the ships chances of survival in major naval engagements ten fold. Future HIGHCOM currently has plans of replacing the current Corvette model with a newer model which utilize much more heavier armaments than the current model. It is said that the new Corvette model will sport a Magnetic Accellerator Cannon and a Tactical Laser System. These additions will significantly increase the firepower of a Corvette and their combat capabilities. There are also rumors that there will be an additional 10 centimeters of armor plating added on these new Corvettes. These new Corvettes are expected to enter service sometime in 2025AD. Category:UNSC Navy Ships